If Only
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Random oneshots that mainly revolves around Sasuke, Naruto, and Naruto's parents. Some of the future ones will be inspired by your ideas, so read and review! You could be responsible for the third oneshot! (The next two are my ideas). Second one is based on 5th Shippuden movie. You know you want to read it!
1. Never

**This first oneshot includes not explained time travel, Itachi hotness, an affair, and a mix of feelings, along with Kyuubi! Enjoy!**

Sasuke walked to where Kisame talked about. Where Itachi was. Where he could finally get his revenge, and kill Itachi. Sasuke had no idea what awaited him.

"Sorry," Itachi said to a figure in the doorway of the huge stone room.

"It's ok. I mean, its not like I was busy. It's my husband's job to be busy. I'm just busy with my son. But for now, he is occupied with something else," Kushina walked up to him and knelt at his feet. She looked up at him. He turned to her, with his seductive Sharingan eyes, exactly the thing that got her attracted to him. She blushed, but didn't look away. He smirked, knowing she liked him. He reached out and lifted her chin. He dipped his head down and made out with her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, he lifted her up until she was sitting in his lap. They broke the kiss to get air. He smiled and his red eyes faded, revealing just as seductive black ones.

"Itachi, my husband is getting suspicious. I think he might find out...what should we do?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing. This was never meant to last. This was just a fun little try. Nothing more. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. He is a very smart man. I'm sure he wouldn't figured it the affair even without you meeting me here," Itachi looked sadly at her. Her eyes shone with tears forming.

"Wait...so why did you want me to meet you here anyway? It's not very romantic," Kushina looked around.

"I think I might just die today. If I don't, I think my heart will," Itachi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke's coming. He wants revenge and in order to do that, he is going to kill me."

"..."

"It's ok. I got to see you one last time. I only saw part of you though," Itachi whispered in her ear. She shivered in delight. "So...you want to get started?"

"Y-yeah."

Itachi began to undress Kushina by taking her shoes off, and he did the same to his feet. He took off her coat and apron. All that was left was her shirt, bra, and underwear. Her cheeks burned a Sharingan shade of red. He took off the first button, then the second, then and the third. The very top of her lacey bra showed. Itachi leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned as she ruffed his hair.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled from the doorway.

"You're early," Itachi stopped. Kushina whined and Itachi looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, again, Kushina," Itachi whispered.

"What the hell..." Sasuke muttered as he looked away. Kushina began to get dressed.

"Kushina..." another figure said. The figure showed no emotion in his voice.

"M-Minato!"

"I thought...you were acting strange..." Minato said quietly.

"Daddy! Why was Mommy kissing that man? And where are we?" a small child hit Minato's leg.

"Naruto, we're going home, ok? I'll buy you ramen when we get back to the village. I'll let you have as many bowls as you like. Is that alright?" Minato bent and picked up Naruto and took a few steps forward, stopping at about a foot. His face showed no emotion, either.

"OK! But what about Mommy?"

"We'll sort it out later. The ramen is more important right now, right?" Minato smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded and gave a grin.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke yelled out, angry that his chance to kill Itachi was delayed. He wanted to kill, like, _right now_.

"Mom, you..." yet another person was joining the party. He was bloody and his clothes in tatters.

Early Shippuden Naruto walked in, trying to hide the huge hole in his stomach, to no avail. It was obvious.

"You look like my son, Naruto, over there," Kushina said, pointing to Minato and little Naruto.

"Dad, you didn't do anything! I can't believe you!" Naruto yelled and he took steps forward, slowly. His eyes shone a dangerous red. He was soon engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra.

As skin peeled off his flesh and chakra swirled around him, everyone got ready. A small black ball was now encasing the second* strongest chakra in the ninja world, the Kyuubi.

Minato summoned a frog and asked for Naruto to be taken away from there. The frog nodded and disappeared, leaving the Fourth Hokage to the Kyuubi.

"I'll take care of him! Everyone get away, you don't know what you're dealing with!" a young man glowing yellow said. His eyes were horizontal slits, showing the mastery of Sennin Mode.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was not angry now, just very confused. First he witnessed a couple breaking up, then little Naruto, then the Naruto he knew, severely injured, then a Naruto who looked very powerful. What was going on?

"Go! Now!" Naruto yelled as his chakra arms reached out to try to lessen the effect of the shockwave.

Itachi didn't hesitate. He grabbed all their clothes and reverse summoned himself and Kushina somewhere.

Minato didn't move. Sasuke had tried to pursue Itachi, only to be blown by the shockwave. Minato was blown back and hit the wall. He groaned and fell to his knees. He looked up slowly and saw a ninja fighting with the Kyuubi. That ninja looked so similar to him. _Why?_

In a few minutes, the red Kyuubi version of Naruto had been taken care of. However, the yellow Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Minato used his Hiraishin to get back to the village, bracing himself for his son's speedy questions. Why did Mommy do that? Why did those two boys looks so similar? Why...

His questions were endless.

Sasuke woke up in cold sweat. _Who was that woman with the red hair? Why was the 4__th__ Hokage there? Did Naruto really call him "Dad"? Why were there four Naruto's? Why did one of them let himself fall into the Kyuubi's will and one was severely injured and one had very strong chakra control, and lots of chakra? Why...am I dreaming this? Itachi is already dead. There is nothing to worry about. Naruto will never be that strong._


	2. The End

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood after Satori had stabbed him and Ryuuzetsu. Ryuuzetsu lay in the same condition. Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Shizune all used Medical Ninjutsu to try to save Naruto, in vain. Ryuuzetsu had lost too much blood to move. Hinata began to cry and Neji tried to console her. Kakashi looked at Naruto with sadness. His diamond in the rough pupil was about to die, and for the fourth time, he couldn't do anything about the death of a person dear to him. Naruto was getting delirious, even in his state.

"Dad...hey...Dad...am I going to die?" Naruto asked to no one.

"Naruto-kun...please stop..." Hinata whispered.

"Hey...Mom...I never tasted your cooking. Can I have some?"

"Naruto..." Lee started.

"Old man...one large bowl in miso with extra pork!"

"Naruto..." Sakura clenched her fists in frustration.

"Dad...I have a present for you..." Naruto then swung his fist in the air.

"Stop..." Tsunade looked away.

"Wow! Mom your cooking is great! Dad, I love you, and I forgive you. I am glad, though, that I was born to two heroes. The second Jinchuuriki and the fourth Hokage. I am so cool," Naruto grinned.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Shizune gasped. They never knew Naruto's past until now. Until it was too late.

"Oh. I see. You can't help me?" Naruto asked.

"This is terrible..." Guy said.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata stepped forward and knelt by his side.

"Naruto-kun...don't die. Please. I don't want you to die because...I..."

"Love you..." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes for the last time. His chest did not rise and his heart did not beat.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed and fell on his chest, sobbing. Her clothes were soaked with his blood.

A white substance seeped from where his seal held the Kyuubi back. It wasn't wet it was like a ghost. The white seeped out until it formed two figures. Both were crying. The woman with the vibrant red hair cried into the blonde haired man's chest. He cried in front of so many people with no shame. His cloak read, "Fourth Hokage." Naruto opened his eyes as red chakra enveloped him. Seeing this, the woman cried out and yelled for it to stop. She knelt by Hinata and shook his shoulders. Kakashi unsheathed his Sharingan.

"It's just chakra!" Kakashi said.

Minato looked up and walked over to Kakashi. Minato hugged Kakashi and Kakashi began to cry.

"Naruto...wake up! Wake up! Your Uzumaki blood should have enough strength for that at least!" Kushina's wishes were only granted for a minute.

Naruto's eyes opened to show red eyes with black slits. His teeth displayed fangs and the whisker marks were more expressed.

"Mom...make Dad stop crying. He should act like the Hokage he is."

"Ok. Minato! Stop your sniffling and look at our son, dammit!" Kushina said as more tears dripped down her face.

Minato didn't stop, but he walked over and smiled down at his son who began to cry out from the pain of the Kyuubi crawling out. He knelt down and held his son's hand.

Hinata slowly dipped down until she kissed Naruto. Kushina punched Hinata away. Neji caught her before she whacked into the wall.

"Tsunade, you bitch! You can't even save our son! Some medic you are! I bet I am even better than you! Minato, you help too," Kushina glared at Tsunade.

"H-Hai!" Minato yelled as he straightened up from the command.

Kushina began to pour all her chakra on his wound. Minato began to follow.

Everyone began to kneel and pour their chakra on his wound and seal. When there wasn't enough room, they would put their hands on the backs of their comrades and make a sort of vein, or branches.

Everyone cringed as the red chakra burned their hands, knowing that if they kept their hands on it long enough, they would get permanent burns. But Naruto, their friend and comrade, legacy of the Fourth Hokage, and _idiot_ of a shinobi, was worth it.

Naruto began to cry out louder from the red chakra increasingly ripping away his skin to leave only flesh, then bone. His cries began to sound more like an animal than a human. Kushina began to cry. She normally wouldn't cry, but considering she had been through the same mind shattering pain, but her son was suffering so much more than she had.

It wasn't enough.

Naruto began to cry less and less. Soon he just lied there, motionless. Hinata fainted. Kushina fell on her side, silently crying. Minato balled his fists and cried like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi and the others looked more defeated than they might've thought possible. The whole world could've burned to nothing and they wouldn't have noticed.

The future savior of Konoha was not alive anymore*. Pein would just destroy the whole village and no one would stop it.

It's the end...of everything.

A/N I decided to kill off Naruto because in the manga, I was half hoping for that. The other half was like Haru in the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fandub, 50% OFF (which you must watch...Free! has about 12 to about 15 episodes I think. The fandub is also amazing) was arguing. Not about mackerel though.

*The Pein battle hadn't happened yet in the 5th movie, even though Minato is mentioned a bit in it.


End file.
